


Possession

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Descriptions of gore, M/M, horror movies, shouldn't be that bad but just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone doesn’t understand what everyone finds so terrifying about horror movies. They’re always one of four categories.</p><p>A) They’re about serial killers which just doesn’t interest him.<br/>B) They rely on cheap jump scares and bad makeup to scare you.<br/>C) They’re about monsters killing people.<br/>D) They’re good as long as you can ignore the obvious plot holes and forget that you’re watching it on your TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of AoFuta Week: Free Prompt
> 
> Minor warning for gore. Between "It's like something died in her eyes" and "The TV switches over to a commercial" It should be okay, but just in case.

Aone doesn’t understand what everyone finds so terrifying about horror movies. They’re always one of four categories.

A) They’re about serial killers which just doesn’t interest him. To a degree they’re scary if the serial killer is actually smart and it’s shot well, but typically this category relies on the Dumb Cop trope and that just annoys him too much because everything is just too damn obvious that it becomes insulting.

B) They rely on cheap jump scares and bad makeup to scare you. Unfortunately, this seemed to be Futakuchi’s favourite type of horror movie, so he’s suffered through multiple hours of stupid teenagers getting killed off in various gory ways. Most of the kids are so stupid that Aone’s surprised that they lasted to puberty at all. Especially the ones who decide to have sex in the middle of the woods while their friends are being killed. What were they expecting to happen?

C) They’re about monsters killing people. He can sit through these without too much complaining if the monsters are at least well thought out. Just watching them killing things doesn’t really interest him that much. Then it just falls under category B. He also likes it when they focus on people killing monsters which makes the movies slightly more salvageable.

D) They’re good as long as you can forget that you’re watching it on your TV. These are probably the best type of horror movies so long as they don’t have obvious plot holes. Admittedly, most of them do. But if you can ignore them, the movie can actually be pretty scary.

Thankfully they were currently watching option D. Or rather, Aone was watching it. Futakuchi had his face buried in his boyfriend’s side, peeking out to half watch as the little girl’s eyes flash black. He squeaks and hides his face fully again. “How do you not find that scary? She looks so creepy!”

Aone shrugs. “She’s not here.”

“But she might be hiding under your bed tonight!”

“You know it’s not real, right?” He does a quick search on his phone for the actress’ photo and shows it to him. “No black eyes.”

“That’s just her unpossessed form.” One of the characters lets out of earsplitting scream and Futakuchi nearly wets himself. “Fucking shit!” He hides his face in Aone’s side again.

His boyfriend gives his hair a few reassuring strokes. “Popcorn?”

He shakes his head. “If I put my hand out, she’ll get it. I don’t know how you have your feet off the couch right now.”

Aone was glad that they had left the lights on or else he would be even more impossible right now. Futakuchi could get a little exaggerated with his imagination sometimes and it’s usually better not to say anything and let him believe what he wants to. He knows that he’ll be getting a call at one in the morning no matter what happens but he doesn’t really mind. Helping Futakuchi always comes first to him.

The movie house’s lights flicker and Futakuchi lets out a tiny squeak. Aone gently strokes his hair, resisting the urge to pull the smaller boy into his lap. He feels the hand gripping his shirt tighten as he hides his face again. “Tell me when it’s over. Or when the lights turn back on again.”

Aone gives him a small nod and covers his head with the blanket. He knows from years of sleepover experience that it’ll make Futakuchi feel more protected from the monsters.

There’s a closeup of the possessed girl’s black eyes and he takes a moment to be thankful that his best friend isn’t watching because even he finds that creepy. It’s like something died in her eyes. The image then flickers to the gorefest currently happening and Aone winces at the exaggerated bloodiness of the event. There really was no need to have the entirety of that character’s guts pulled out their body. He doesn’t understand how people find this entertaining.

The TV switches over to a commercial and Aone gently squeezes Futakuchi’s shoulder. “Commercial break.”

He peeks out from under the blanket. “Sorry… I know this isn’t fun for you.”

He shrugs. Horror movies aren’t really his thing, but he knows that Futakuchi loves them even though he’s afraid and that’s enough for Aone to want to watch them. And it’s not like they do this all the time so he really doesn’t see a problem.

Futakuchi wiggles around so that his back is resting against his side. “I wonder if Koganegawa is watching this as well.”

Aone wraps an arm around his waist. “Probably.”

“That kid seriously needs some Disney in his life,” he says with a sigh.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hmph. I’m at least able to practice like normal the next day though. He’s permanently jumpy.”

Aone shrugs and runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Futakuchi closes his eyes and relaxes against him. “Besides, I don’t watch them on my own. Everyone knows that if you’re going to watch horror movies, you need your strong boyfriend beside you to scare away the monsters.”

“So he should have Sakunami beside him then?”

He snickers and pulls the blanket back over his head as the movie starts up again. “Don’t let them hear you say that.”

* * *

It turns out that Koganegawa did see the movie and as a result he’s very distracted at practice the next day. Futakuchi spends a great deal of time trying to get him to stop freaking out at every small noise and eventually decides that playing with no setter is easier than playing with a jumpy Koganegawa and makes him sit out. 

“I’ll do fifty laps around the school to make it up to you, Futakuchi-senpai!”

Futakuchi rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “No, that’s not- Just go sit on the bench, okay?”

He looks up when Aone taps his shoulder. “I can get him to snap out of it.”

“Do whatever you want,” he says with a sigh.

Aone holds up a finger before walking back towards the net. He waits until they start serve receives again before dropping to the ground twitching. He then begins to mimic the position of the little girl in the movie when she was possessed and hears both Futakuchi and Koganegawa scream in horror.

“Aone, you asshole!”

“It’s not as scary now, is it?”

“I think you made it worse!”

Sakunami clears his throat awkwardly. “Not to interrupt, senpais, but I think Koganegawa passed out.”

“Son of a-” Futakuchi glares at Aone. “This is your fault.”

He gives him a small smile. “It was funny.”

His boyfriend glances over at the passed out Koganegawa and can’t hide a tiny smile of his own. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
